Forever 'n' eternity
by AxS-forever1124
Summary: Amu and Ikuto get in another fight about Tadase seeing them together again . What horrifying things could go wrong!


Chapter 1: Black Cat

"Ding!" Went the clock in the middle of town telling everyone who are sleeping or awake that it was twelve o'clock at night. Somewhere deep in a alley a man walked he had midnight blue and lavender eyes he was slim and tall at the age of 18. He didn't know where he was going, but to tell the truth he really didn't care his hair was soaked from the rain and his black shirt, and pants were ripped. All he knew was that he hurt the person dear to him and he couldn't do anything for her anymore he was the black cat of misfortune anyone that gets close to him gets hurt. This black cats name is Ikuto he use to laugh, smile, smirk, and tease people, but that all changed when he hurt that person named Amu.

(Flash Back)

Ikuto was walking with Amu in the park Ikuto was teasing Amu (again) and Amu was blushing tomato red. " **Amu **you know you like it when I tease you." He said smirking he knew what she was going to say "N-No I-I d-don't I-Ikuto!" Amu said trying to hide her blush but failing miserable. "Hinamori!? What are you doing with this thieving cat!?" Tadase said running up to them and glaring at Ikuto. "Nothing he just started following me." She said trying to explain " Ah Amu I'm hurt why are you lying? Why don't you tell him that you called to meet me here?" Ikuto said hiding his eyes with his hair "I-Is t-this t-true H-Hinamori!?" Tadase said looking horrified. " What I-" Amu tried to say something but Ikuto cut her off " sorry Kiddy King but I guess your not as important to her as you thought." He said still covering his eyes. Tadase just looked away and started running, Amu turned around and Ikuto saw tears in her eyes "Ikuto I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!!" Amu said tears falling from her face. Ikuto turned his back making it face her and said " I guess your wish will come true. I wont see you ever again." Ikuto walked and Amu ran far away from him. If you looked closely you can see tears falling from Ikuto's eyes.

( End Of Flash Back)

While Ikuto was walking he fell on the ground his face pale eyes no emotion just sorrow and love that will never be. He hadn't ate or slept in a week or more, he thought there was no meaning in it anymore. "hey, look dude a weakling maybe we could get some money out of him." A ruff voice said looking straight at Ikuto who was on the floor not moving just breathing barley "Maybe." Another ruff said walking to Ikuto. "Fight don't let them get close to you remember what to live for." Ikuto's concuss told him "Why should I the thing I lived for hates me now." He said fighting with his mind. The two guys ( If you could call them that..) looked at Ikuto and started kicking him or punching him "Give the money and we'll stop…. Maybe." The taller one said "…." Was Ikuto reply until he felt a stab on his stomach and heart he grunted and fell back down. The two guys had knifes and had stabbed him, blood spilled from his body and his last words were " I will always love you Amu." His eyes closed and his last heart beat went, everything was black…….

* * *

"Ikuto Wake Up!!!" A pink haired girl was shaking her midnight blue haired boyfriend who was sleeping and had a horrified face on him. Ikuto jolted up making his girlfriend go flying off the bed "Amu! Amu were are you!?!?" Ikuto was looking around hopping his dream was just a dream. "Down here BAKA!" Amu yelled getting up only to be glomped to the ground (again) " Amu, I thought I lost you! I love you! Never leave!" Ikuto said. Shocking Amu by his words and how his eyes were filled from tears she hugged him tight. "Ikuto I will never leave you ever and I love you too. Now tell me why you had to glomp me and make me fall on the ground AGAIN!" She said blushing 10 shades of red, Ikuto smirked and stated to hug her and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. " Amu I thought you liked me hugging you like this?" He said his smirk growing bigger with every word. "I-I d-do b-but n-not w-when y-you g-glomp m-me o-out o-of n-no w-where!" She said blushing " You know you like it though." He said kissing her on the lips but for them it felt like a eternity. " I do, because you're my black cat of love." She said kissing him again, under the full moon and the town clock dinging telling everyone it was midnight. Ikuto and Amu will always love each other forever and eternity.


End file.
